The invention relates to data processing methodology and apparatus for effecting an improved directional information system. More specifically, this invention is directed to a process and a system for rapidly and reliably obtaining desired routing directions for travel between geographic locations utilizing unique codified identifiers.
It is well known that travelers often have need for directions for traveling between geographic locations. Commonly used sources for direction include personal inquiry, printed directions from automobile clubs and published maps or directories. Other navigational devices are known from patent descriptions, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,546,439 and 4,570,227. Additional recent developments in navigational devices utilizing data processing are known from Honey and Zavoli: "A Novel Approach to Automotive Navigation and Map Display", IEEE Proceedings of COMPCON 86, San Francisco, Calif. (Mar. 3-6, 1986). Such information sources can be difficult to understand, or be unreliable, inaccurate, outdated, or unavailable at the time the user needs them. Even recent navigational devices utilizing data processing, which may be more accurate and readily available, are hampered in their functional capabilities because of their limitations on acceptable forms of data entry information, i.e., alphanumeric rather than pure numeric, and additionally, because of their limitations in the geographic boundaries for which they can provide directions, i.e., statewide or nationwide rather than international. Electronic devices heretofore have also required significant investment in computers, terminals and communication facilities.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a methodology and system whereby a user can obtain navigational directions between geographic locations by using any device which is capable of utilizing suitable codified identifiers such as an ordinary telephone, to access information stored in computer memory, so that the automatic system can present the navigational directions in logical units of understandable information to the user.
Another object of the invention is that the system provide accurately and expeditiously the desired navigational information while permitting authorized unskilled users to easily and readily access the system without requiring training and extensive manual intervention.